An Hour Well Spent
by cadkins08
Summary: B/E bonding challenge. B and E share a convo when B is at her lowest. Better than this summary. One shot.


"I just get so confused. It's like I want to be with Nate, he's the safe choice, always has been. But Chuck, Chuck's just…I don't know, I feel something in my gut when I'm around him and it isn't disgust." Blair Waldorf had no idea why she was telling this to Eric van der Woodsen.

Actually she did, Serena was gone away with Dan for a weekend and Eric was the only person she knew that didn't hate her. She had just gotten the need to talk to someone to let it all out, and she remembered how Eric shared with her about his cutting problem. And she was right, Eric didn't think it was weird, and he was actually a good listener.

"Butterflies?" Eric asked, an eyebrow cocked.

God, it was like he read her mind. She didn't want it to be butterflies, considering she mocked Chuck for saying he had them. Was this some sort of karma that was coming back to bite her in the ass for not treating Chuck the right way?

She bit down on her lip, "Isn't there anything else it could be?"

Eric laughed, "Blair, I'm not a doctor diagnosing you. But I think that's what is wrong with you, you're in love with my step-brother, and truthfully I think you need help." He laughed to signal he was joking about the last line.

"Really?" Blair asked.

"Yes, I mean, how do you feel when you see him across the Met?" Eric asked, watching Blair's face as she put the situation in her head.

He had been surprised when she had shown up to his room. She didn't look a thing like the old Blair Waldorf, who used to cause trouble, who schemed and lied her way to the top. It was the lying that had her at the bottom. She looked horrible. Her hair was tangled, her baggy loose clothes hid the body underneath, if he had saw her in the street he wouldn't have recognized her.

"I feel jumpy." She answered.

"Jumpy?" Eric asked.

Eric was starting to feel like a therpist.

"Like...a thirteen year old who has a crush." She would have been to afraid to admit that to anyone else, but the way Eric was so calm and not freaking out the way Serena would, she wasn't nervous about it.

"What? A thirteen year old?" Eric chuckled, "I didn't have crushes last year."

She rolled her eyes, "I was just using it as an example, Eric."

"Okay, so you are feeling like a thirteen year old with a crush on Chuck...that sounds like a pretty stupid thirteen year old." Eric couldn't help laughing at his own 'wit'.

"Eric-" She stressed the name, "You're supposed to be helping, not mocking."

"Sorry." He replied, sending her a sweet 'I'm fourteen, forgive me!' look.

"What should I do?" She asked, sighing loudly.

"Truthfully, Nate's too much of a pansy to even think about getting together again, and Chuck-" Eric paused to think, "Chuck's a pansy, too. But he's a pansy that hasn't been able to live since he was an ass to you."

It was the right thing to say. He could tell by the way Blair's face softened.

"Really?" She didn't sound like Blair Waldorf, she sounded weak, happy and sad.

Eric nodded, "He's missing you more than you think."

She smiled, "Alright, we've been talking about me for like ever. What's going on with you?"

Eric took a deep breath, "I have to live with Chuck Bass."

Blair laughed. Something she rarely did anymore, and when she did it was so that Serena would believe that she was doing okay. It was nice to laugh again.

"Well, I am being advised by my sister not to like Jenny, who I was on the verge of liking." Eric said.

Blair groaned, "Eric, I'm going to advise you the same."

"Why don't you guys like her?"

"Because she's a scheming little bit-" Blair cut off, she was getting worked up. "She's not a very nice person."

Eric snorted, "We live in a world that if there isn't a knife in your back, its in your front."

"True." Blair replied.

An hour later, they were still on the huge leather couch of the van der Bass apartment. Blair looked a bit happier because Eric talked her into watching "Accepted" with him. He had told her that you couldn't be sad if you were watching a Justin Long movie, it just wasn't possible according to him. He was right, because she was laughing and enjoying herself by sharing a huge bowl of popcorn with Eric, and she wasn't even planning on throwing it up.

Chuck Bass came in the door.

"What is she doing here?" He asked.

Eric and Blair shared a look.

"Just talking to the only person who will listen." Blair winked at Eric.

Chuck nodded, feigning interest, "Well, that's all peachy, but Waldorf showing up at my apartment is sort of stalkerish...don't you think?"

"She's not thirteen!" Eric exclaimed, causing himself and Blair to dissolve in laughter.

"What?" Chuck looked confused-correction, he was confused. Since when did Blair hang out with ninth graders? Ninth graders who happen to be Eric van der Woodsen? He knew that sometimes she had ninth graders to follow her everymove and do stuff for her, but they were always girls. Not girly little brothers of her best friend and her ex-lover.

"Nothing, Chuck." Eric replied, winking at Blair before he had bent over laughing again.

* * *

Blair Waldorf saw Eric van der Woodsen across the courtyard. It had been at least one week since she hung out with Eric van der Woodsen. She smiled at how Chuck finally got frustrated at Eric's laughing, and stomped off into his room. She also thought of the text she just sent to Chuck :**We should talk...**

Eric raised two fingers and mock saluted her. She smiled, before doing the same.

She didn't know if they'd be friends in the sense that they were real friends, or if the conversation they shared was just a thing, but she was glad she spent that time with Eric. Otherwise she wouldn't know what she wanted and Jenny would have a boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: That was for GG Challenge thats going on in the fourm...**


End file.
